


Awoken by Blood

by ThaliaofCarim



Series: Legacy of Blood [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Female Hunter is a Vileblood, Gen, This is a teaser for another story in the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaofCarim/pseuds/ThaliaofCarim
Summary: (THIS IS A TEASER STORY)Moving to stand next to the obelisk, Thalia watched as the stagecoach came to a stop in front of her and she noticed something odd about it. There was no driver. Watching the stagecoach come to a complete stop, Thalia wondered what to do next but soon watched as the stagecoach door slowly opened with a slight creak and felt a shiver run down her spine. “That’s...not creepy at all,” Thalia muttered softly as she walked towards the stagecoach and, carefully, climbed up and into the carriage but the moment she sat, the door closed and she began to wonder just what she was getting herself into.
Series: Legacy of Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696342
Kudos: 3





	1. Yharnam: Forbidden woods, Hemwick Charnel Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser story for the story that is coming for Thalia's adventures. This will lead into Thalia's official Bloodborne story: Driven By Blood. More information about things that will need to be clarified at the end of this story.

The sound of pistol fire sounded out just as the dying scream of a man sounded just after, the source of the pistol fire frowned as they holstered the pistol they held. “How many more of these damned people must I kill?” The person spoke with irritation, revealing themselves as a young woman. Sighing as she looked to the weapon in her right hand she smirked as she returned it to its normal state of looking like a cane and with a hit to the ground she “locked” it back into its normal form. Lifting her left hand after she removed the bloodstained glove that covered her hand, she reached into her coat and pulled out what looked to be like a once sealed letter. Carefully setting her cane against her hip, the young woman removed her other glove with her teeth before taking it and its match and tucking them under her arm as she opened the envelope to read the letter that had been (somehow) addressed to her, reading the letter the first thing the young woman noticed, like before, her name and the letter was in perfect handwriting (handwriting that nearly made her jealous). 

**Lady Thalia Aeritheos,**

**You are cordially invited to the grand Castle of Cainhurst to hold an audience with our beloved Queen Annalise. There will be a stagecoach awaiting you at Hemwick Crossing located in Yharnam, Do not hesitate.**

The young woman, revealed by the letter to be named Thalia Aeritheos, soon closed up the letter (which she could appreciate more so than most as it was short and to the point), placed it back into the envelope, replaced the envelope back within the confines of her coat, which in the dim light was revealed to be apart of a particular set that “official” hunters of beasts would wear that many called “Hunter’s Garb”, but unknown to many there were two varieties of this particular attire that Thalia wore. One that featured a “cape” around the shoulder, and the variety she wore now that looked the same minus the coat which was capeless. Replacing her gloves, Thalia reached down and took up her cane once more and looked around. On one side of her was a broken bridge on the other a long road that likely led to the destination she would need to arrive at for the stagecoach to appear. “Only one way to go it seems,” She sighed as she began to move away from the broken bridge and along the path.

Unlocking her “cane”, Thalia prepared herself as more enemies rushed her and easily dispatched them. Nothing was going to stand in her way of answering this mysterious invitation she had received. Reaching her destination and stopping next to a seemingly out of place obelisk, Thalia looked around as she re-locked her cane back into its normal form, but as she prepared to check the letter once more to make sure she was was in the right place, something that sounded like the hooves of a pair of horses and an old stagecoach rang out through the silence and she frowned before turning to watch as two black horses came trotting into view. Moving to stand next to the obelisk, Thalia watched as the stagecoach came to a stop in front of her and she noticed something odd about it. _There was no driver._ Watching the stagecoach come to a complete stop, Thalia wondered what to do next but soon watched as the stagecoach door slowly opened with a slight creak and felt a shiver run down her spine. “That’s...not creepy at all,” Thalia muttered softly as she walked towards the stagecoach and, carefully, climbed up and into the carriage but the moment she sat, the door closed and she began to wonder just what she was getting herself into. Deciding it would do her no good to overthink things, Thalia found herself relaxing despite all the strange things going on around her and soon found herself lost in thought as she watched the world around her slowly grow cold and snowy.


	2. Cainhurst Castle (Part 1)

Thalia jolted awake as the carriage came to a stop and, standing, she watched as the door to the carriage opened. Stepping out and the moment her feet touched the ground, the howling blizzard winds kicked up fiercely before finally calming down as she looked to see a great gate opening. Listening as the snow crunched beneath her feet, Thalia quickly made her way to, through and beyond the gate which slammed shut behind her nearly scaring her half to death. “Come on Thalia. You’ve been in Yharnam for what feels like months now, a gate slamming shut behind you shouldn’t frighten you like a scared little girl on her first family trip.” She scolded herself as she began to make her way forwards from the gates. As she walked towards what she identified to be a pair of large doors, the sound of something moving upon the snow that was not her caused her to turn and see several strange-looking beasts  _ crawling _ along the snow and she felt a shiver run down her spine.  _ What manner of unholy abomination are these?  _ Thalia questioned as she watched the creatures “skitter” around until one spotted her and began rushing towards her. “Shit.” Thalia snarled as she prepared herself for the fight to come. Or well she WAS prepared for a fight until a voice rang out as a large axe came down upon the odd creature that was charging in her direction. 

“Leave the Queen’s guest alone, you vile Blood Licker!” The voice that spoke was masculine in nature and soon the owner of the voice came into view as the creature (apparently called a “blood licker”) collapsed. Looking towards the owner of the voice, Thalia noted a young man, roughly her age turning towards her and smiling gently now. “Forgive the rudeness of the blood lickers. Since becoming what they are, they have lost themselves.” 

“Many tend to lose themselves upon becoming beasts, from my understanding,” Thalia noted as the young man chuckled.

“That is sadly true. Oh! Pardon my manners, I am Aeradar Celreos.” the young man bowed to Thalia who was glad that the mask she wore hid the majority of her face. 

“Thalia Aeritheos, though you may call me Thalia, everyone else does.” 

“Ah, you must be the one that Queen Annalise sent me to guide to the throne room, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Aeritheos.” Thalia bit back a sarcastic remark at him calling her a “lady” and only nodded. 

“I will follow,” Thalia told him as he offered his arm. 

“Then please, allow me to guide you. It would be uncourteous of me to just allow you to walk behind me. The Castle holds many dangers and I cannot allow a beautiful woman such as yourself to be harmed.” 

Again Thalia bit back a sarcastic remark and instead took his arm, allowing him to lead her through the castle. As they walked, Thalia swore she heard what sounded like women crying and frowned. “Who is crying?” Thalia inquired as Aeradar looked around. 

“Sadly that sound comes from the women who died here many years ago. Nearly all who lived here were slaughtered mercilessly when the Healing Church sent their cruel hounds to slay our beloved Queen.” Aeradar sounded saddened by the thought of what had happened here. “Very few survived the slaughter that happened. Only the servants, gargoyles and the lost spirits of the many Ladies who once lived here, remained. That is until a brave soul came and freed our Queen from imprisonment. Now she sends out invitations to all who she deems worthy of her attention.” 

Thalia found that fact interesting and thought it over. “And Queen Annalise believes me worthy of her time?”

“She would not have sent the letter otherwise, Lady Aeritheos,” Aeradar smiled towards Thalia. 

_ That is a good point… Yet why does Queen Annalise believe me worthy of her time?  _ Thalia wondered as she continued to follow alongside this young man. He was, at least to her, oddly courteous and somehow oddly chivalrous as well, and she would have worried greatly about both things yet the outfit he wore set her worries to rest as she figured him to be noble born and many of those she had met who were of noble birth tended to be polite when in the company of women who were new to an area.

“We are nearly there now, my Lady. Soon you shall have an audience with the Queen,” Aeradar smiled as Thalia noticed that he was right. Having been so lost in her thoughts about him, she hadn’t noticed how swiftly they were arriving at what she could assume was the Queen’s throne room. 

“I must have lost myself in thought while we spoke,” Thalia admitted as Aeradar chuckled softly. 

“It tends to happen, outside of the everlasting snow not much happens around these parts anymore, well… nothing entertaining outside of the arrival of a beautiful woman such as yourself.” Aeradar smiled warmly as Thalia realized that he was openly flirting with her. 

“Do such compliments ever help you get a woman?” She inquired with a brow raised causing Aeradar to laugh loudly. 

Aeradar placed a hand over his heart, “My dear Lady, you wound me!” He laughed with mirth in his eyes, “Unfortunately for me, my words have yet to aid me in my quest to earn a woman’s love for myself.” He admitted before they stopped before the throne room itself. “Here we are. Unfortunately, this is where I must part ways with you as an audience that one such as you shall receive from the Queen is a private affair, but I do hope that you will accept the Queen’s offer. I would like to see you again.” With that Aeradar and Thalia pulled away and he gave her another bow before kissing her gloved right hand. “Until next time, Lady Aeritheos.” He bid her farewell before taking his leave as Thalia turned to the large room beyond the door. 

Taking a deep breath to steady her suddenly rising nerves, Thalia slowly made her way into the room beyond and noticed much before hearing a soft voice calling out to her, “Visitor…” The voice was gentle, almost mother-like in nature and seemingly, somehow, put Thalia at ease as she approached the only other person in the room. “Come before me so that I may gain a better look at you.” Doing as she was bid, Thalia soon found herself kneeling (it was something that she just naturally did when before royalty) and the woman, who Thalia could now properly assume was Queen Annalise, seemed entertained by the motion. “Well, it would seem you have more respect for a Queen than many others who came before me before.”

“Kneeling in the presence of royalty is the only right thing to do, your majesty,” Thalia told her as a smile crossed the Queen’s face. “Unless otherwise ordered, I shall never not kneel before royalty.” 

“A wise decision,” Something within the Queen told her she had chosen the right one this time. “I know you came here to answer the summons I sent to you,” The Queen started as she studied Thalia carefully, “But tell me, Thalia Aeritheos, why were you in Yharnam?”

“I arrived in Yharnam to find my brother, Wuldric Aeritheos. We were separated accidentally due to unfortunate circumstances and we had agreed to meet within Yharnam, but I am afraid that I have found no traces of him within the city.” 

Annalise frowned then before suddenly smiling, “If I offered you help with finding him, would you consider something in return.” 

“Of course, your majesty.” Thalia agreed as the Queen smiled. 

“I and many of those at my disposal will aid you with your search, but I ask a simple thing in return,” The Queen felt a dark smile creep up on her face, “There will be many trials ahead of you as you search for your brother, trials that can be countered by the gift I offer you now.” 

Thalia wondered what gift the Queen could offer her that had not already been given to her by the beast-blood she had flowing through her veins now. “If I may, your majesty?” 

“I already know what you would ask,” The Queen smiled softly. “What I offer is this: partake of my blood and join those who serve me. My blood will give you true immortality. You will no longer need to sleep, eat or worry for fear of death. You will gain the time you never had before and you can use that time to both seek out your brother and serve me.” 

Thalia thought the Queen’s offer over carefully, “And I would never again need to sleep?” 

“Indeed. I can see that you suffer from nightmares that prevent you from gaining a good rest,” The Queen watched Thalia flinch at that slightly, signaling that she had not thought it would be that noticeable. “However, should you partake of my “vile” blood know that you shall still thirst, but for a different reason.”

Suddenly the words of a young man that she had met some time ago in Yharnam came haunting back to Thalia. A man who had introduced himself to her as Alfred and upon hearing the Queen admit to her blood being “vile” caused Thalia’s heart to nearly stop in place.  _ I am before the Queen of the Vilebloods of Cainhurst… _ Yet unlike several who would immediately turn away from the Queen and refuse her offer, Thalia thought upon the offer given to her and felt a harsh dilemma rise within her. She wanted to find her brother but at the cost of joining the ranks of the Vilebloods, she was torn.  _ But if I join them, I might as well be signing my death warrant…  _ Never had she felt so torn but her mouth moved faster than her mind and soon found herself agreeing with the Queen’s terms. “I accept your offer and pledge myself to you, My Queen,” Thalia spoke before her mind could make her say otherwise. 

“Then drink deep of our blood,” the Queen cut into her wrist where blood soon began to well up, “Feel the spreading corruption burn within and know that when thou next awaken, thou too shall be a Vileblood.” Gently taking the Queen’s wrist, Thalia drank the Queen’s blood before pulling away. What she wasn’t expecting was for everything to suddenly start spinning the moment the blood hit her stomach. She felt a strange burning yet icy sensation begin to spread rapidly throughout her body and as her vision went dark, Thalia barely felt herself collapse onto the floor as the Queen spoke once more but it sounded far away as the warmth of life left her body. “ _ Soon you shall awaken reborn. No longer mortal but immortal. We shall speak again upon your awakening, my huntress.”  _


	3. Cainhurst Castle (Part 2)

Thalia felt pain ripping through her body and could swear to all forms of gods and hell that it was likely ten times worse than what she had gone through when she had first experienced the beast blood entering into her veins and that wasn’t to mention the excruciating pain alone that she was experiencing on her jaws where her canine teeth were as they sharpened unnaturally. She wasn’t sure of how much longer this pain she was feeling would last but she was certain that this burning icy sensation was beyond the means of her normal pain threshold. But through the pain, Thalia swore she heard voices and could just barely, barely, make out what they were saying as she concentrated on keeping herself from writhing in pain, which wasn’t made any easier as the pain awoke the sleeping beast within her who was joining her in this icy hell that was called “pain”. 

_ “How much longer, Rhaessa?” _

_ “It won’t be long now, Aeradar. Her heart is slowing as we speak. Her fangs have finally come in. Her eyes have done the usual fading from their natural color to the blood-red and back. She is going to be perfect! What did our Queen say her name was?” _

_ “Thalia Aeritheos.” _

_ “Aeritheos? That’s an odd last name.” _

_ “It was the last name of her father. We would better know her as the granddaughter of Laenor Caltalor.” _

_ “ _ **_WAIT_ ** _! Laenor?! As in  _ **_THE_ ** _ Laenor? One of the Queen’s  _ **_FIRST_ ** _ Vileblood servants? The one who was ever loyal to the Queen and was given permission to marry a human woman?” _

_ “The very same.” _

_ “And this is his granddaughter?”  _ There was a brief silence but eventually, Thalia passed back out so she did not hear the rest of the conversation. “Then she really will be a perfect Vileblood. If she is anything like Laenor, her loyalty will be undying. I wonder what she’s like? I’ve never met someone of her kind before.”

“Rhaessa?”

“Think of it Aeradar, a human-Vileblood hybrid. Sure it took her coming here and partaking of our Queen’s blood to awaken her, but a woman who already had the blood of the Queen naturally flowing through her veins because she is a descendant of someone who partook of the blood beforehand? That’s never been seen before, at least that I know of. Thalia here will be the perfect Vileblood Huntress and that’s not to say what abilities she will have should the Queen’s blood be cleansed from her blood and someone thinks to kill her.” Rhaessa smiled towards Aeradar who studied her now. “But come, It’s time for you to move her from these crypts into a proper room. Move her to a proper room while I inform our Queen of this thought I have just had outside of what I speak of.”

“Do I dare ask?” Aeradar moved towards Thalia to carefully scoop her up, making sure to rest her head against his shoulder.  _ Damn, she’s beautiful.  _ He thought noticing how naturally beautiful Thalia was. Her skin was already naturally pale, her lips were just a shade darker, he already knew that her eyes were a natural blue and there were many other things he noticed about her that began to draw him to her like a moth to a flame. 

“You know the answer to that,” Rhaessa smirked then as she noticed how Aeradar looked at Thalia. “Don’t go falling in love there Aeradar. She will never fall for someone like you.” 

Aeradar frowned as he glared over at her, “And what makes you think she won’t?” 

Rhaessa smirked, “I can just tell, well that and you're not someone she would naturally fall for. I can sense her...ah… preferences and well… you're just out of luck in that regard.” 

“Oh? And you think you would have a better chance?” He studied Rhaessa closely. The woman he spoke to was tall, like most who originally hailed from Cainhurst, her hair was a bright almost pale blonde, and her eyes, unlike most who had blonde hair, were bright green. 

“Better than you, but I doubt she will be looking for a relationship while searching for her brother, who probably wouldn’t take kindly to you either,” Rhaessa smirked as Aeradar frowned. “Don’t feel too bad. Not every Vileblood can have Laenor’s luck.” Aeradar sighed as he prepared to carry Thalia away. “Aeradar!” He turned to look towards Rhaessa. “If you go out to hunt, be wary. There are whispers of a Hunter of Hunters roaming Yharnam once more.”

“I am not worried about some Hunter who is running around claiming himself as a “Hunter of Hunters”. The last one died some odd years ago,” Aeradar snorted in unamusement. 

“This one is different. This one  **_KNOWS_ ** what it takes to kill us as there are rumors that he  **_WAS_ ** one of us at one time.” Rhaessa sighed as Aeradar frowned. 

“How could that be? Once someone is one of us, they remain that way forever.” 

“I do not know, but be wary.” 

“I am not worried, I will hunt as I normally do and will not fail our Queen.” With that Aeradar left the room, carrying Thalia to the room that would be hers.

Rhaessa only shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. “One of these days you will get yourself killed and no one will care or miss you, you daft fool.” Rhaessa huffed as she soon followed after to go speak with the Queen.


	4. Cainhurst Castle (Part 3)

Thalia slowly opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room surrounding her. Looking around Thalia soon sat up and frowned as she noticed that she could see almost everything with crystal clear sight. As she made the attempt to breathe in, she noticed that she could smell things she wouldn’t have before and it made her wonder but it was the sound of boots on carpet that caused her to turn and see a woman walking over to her. “So the new Vileblood awakens!” The woman smiled warmly as she offered Thalia something. “Drink, your throat must be on fire.” Thalia looked to what she offered and could smell the scent of blood. “It will help, I promise. As a Vileblood, blood is the only thing you need to drink and is the only thing you will thirst for. Human food and water will do nothing for you anymore, alcohol won’t do anything to you either unless it’s mixed with blood.” 

Thalia took the goblet and drank from it carefully. The woman was right as Thalia felt the burning need in her throat slowly disappeared as she drank the blood. “Who are you?”

“My name is Rhaessa and I am here to aid you with your new life. Through our Queen’s blood, you have been reborn. You are no longer a weak mortal hunter, but you are now a proud immortal Vileblood Huntress. But as you are a new Vileblood, it is not wise to leave you to your own devices just yet. The scent of blood will overwhelm you now that your senses are stronger than before.” Rhaessa smiled warmly towards Thalia who finished off the blood. “I don’t know if anyone has told you or if you have figured it out yet but you did die. Only the Queen’s blood is what has kept you from death’s grasp. Your heart no longer beats, blood no longer flows through your veins, your lungs no longer need air. You are no longer bound to mortal chains.” Thalia wasn't sure what to say in response and Rhaessa seemed to understand. "It's alright, take your time. Being reborn from a mere mortal into an immortal being is hard and I will be here to guide you until you are ready to take on the world on your own." 

"How long will that be for?" Thalia inquired as Rhaessa continued to smile warmly. 

"A while but I can tell it won't take you long to gain a good grasp on being one of us. Hell, you might even become the Queen's favored Huntress before too long!" Rhaessa chuckled. "But come let me show you around the castle proper and get you used to being around the ghosts, servants and other inhabitants of the Castle." Rhaessa offered her hand to Thalia as Thalia swung her legs over the edge of her bed and took the offered hand. After she had been helped up, Rhaessa pulled away and motioned towards a nearby wardrobe. “Your outfit has been repaired and put away.” Rhaessa turned away as Thalia walked over to grab her outfit and put it on and opened a drawer on the only desk in the room and rummaged through it before pulling something out just as Thalia finished putting her coat on. 

Placing her cap on, Thalia decided to leave her mask off for the moment as she turned to Rhaessa. “All of this is like new, Is that normal?” Thalia wondered as Rhaessa smiled and wrote something down on the parchment she found. 

“Yes, There are things about this Castle that even the older Vilebloods, such as myself, don’t question. Attire being fully repaired with no patches and being fixed to fit better is one of those things.” Rhaessa smirked as she dried off the ink and let the note on the desk as she turned to watch Thalia put on her boots. “Been a while since I’ve seen that particular variety of the Hunter’s Attire.” Rhaessa noted as she looked Thalia over as the younger Vileblood stood. “Where’d you find it?”

“It was a gift from my father. He was a Hunter before me and figured to have this made for me since I wanted to follow in his footsteps.” 

Rhaessa smiled then, “Your family sounds like they were all close.”

“We were,” Thalia smiled in return. 

Rhaessa motioned towards the door, “Well let's get going, the sooner you are familiar with the twists and turns of our home the better!” 

“Alright,” Thalia agreed as she stood and began to follow Rhaessa out of the room and around the castle, listening to Rhaessa as she explained everything she could about the Castle and showing her the quick way to get to the Queen’s throne room. “There is so much more to this place then I realized.”

Rhaessa chuckled as she turned to look at Thalia, “There is, but for the moment the Queen wishes to speak with you now that you have awoken. I will wait here for you and then you and I shall head to Yharnam to see if we can’t find you a place to rest when you are on the hunt for the Queen, your brother and for blood for yourself.” With that Rhaessa watched as Thalia nodded before watching as she went to speak with their Queen.  _ While we are in the Carriage I will warn Thalia of the Hunter of Hunters.  _ Looking to her left, Rhaessa noticed that Aeradar had yet to reappear and frowned. “Apparently the dumbass finally got himself killed. Why doesn’t that surprise me? He was always too big for his trousers.”  Shaking her head, Rhaessa crossed her arms as she waited for Thalia to return.  _ I have a dark feeling that that Hunter is on the prowl as I stand here and if he is, that means that Aeradar has met his fate. I will need to keep Thalia from speaking if that’s the case. If that Hunter spots us, he won’t know what she sounds like and will likely figure her to be just another young Vileblood. Hopefully she can remain alive long enough to become our Queen’s Favored Huntress. It’s been a long time since our Queen had a Favored Hunter, having a new Favored Hunter or Huntress will surely lift the foul mood our Queen has been in recently. _ Soon the sound of footfall captured Rhaessa’s attention and she turned to see Thalia approaching once more. “Ready?”

Thalia nodded, “I am,” she told Rhaessa who smiled. 

“Then let us head to the carriage and head to Yharnam,” Rhaessa smiled as she and Thalia began to walk towards where the carriage would be waiting for them. “On our way there, I will explain more.” Rhaessa promised as they walked.


	5. Yharnam (Part 1)

Rhaessa and Thalia walked calmly through the city, both of them covered in blood from the many beasts and hostile hunters that continued to plague the streets. Glancing towards Thalia, Rhaessa smiled, “How are you doing over there, young one?” She inquired as Thalia looked towards her in confusion for a moment. “You're doing better than most who are newly reborn into the Vileblood ranks. In fact you might not need me the next time you come back to Yharnam.” Rhaessa smiled warmly before stopping with Thalia following suit. Taking Thalia’s wrist in her grasp, Rhaessa swiftly led Thalia to a hidden spot and shoved her into the shadows and used her body to shield Thalia as the shadows seemingly swallowed them whole. _“SHH!”_ Rhaessa hissed when Thalia made to ask what was happening. “ _Remember that Hunter of Hunters I warned you about?”_ Thalia nodded as Rhaessa glanced to Thalia before returning her gaze towards the entrance of this place. _“He’s nearby, so stay extremely quiet, I will lead him away and then return for you, but carefully move deeper into the shadows and enter into that place.”_ With that Rhaessa pointed towards a door that led to what Thalia figured to be a crypt, before Rhaessa prepared her weapon and raced back out into the light of the lamp posts and looked around as she moved away from that area as gunfire sounded out.

Waiting for several non-existent heartbeats of her unmoving heart. Thalia soon carefully made her way towards the door of the crypt and swiftly entered before letting the door shut behind her. Moving deeper into the crypt, Thalia allowed her eyes to adjust to the pitch black and was surprised to notice that she could almost see perfectly in the dark. _Is this natural? I don’t think this is supposed to be natural for Vilebloods._ In fact, Thalia found it odd now, in the dimmest of light she could see perfectly fine even when she had been a “mere mortal” which had been odd to begin with, but seeing perfectly in the pitch black of an area not lit at all was greatly unusual. Deciding to not question it at this time, Thalia explored deeper into the crypt before noting that this crypt had never been used. _It’s as if this was abandoned during its time being built as if the family who requested it be built just left it to nature._ Stopping as she looked towards the larger area she noted three different “rooms” off of the main one she had just entered and cautiously approached the first of the side rooms to note that it was empty. Suddenly remembering that she had a torch (why she had it she couldn’t say), Thalia took it out, swiftly lit it and blinked several times as the sudden light blinded her momentarily. Once her vision was clear of spots, Thalia lifted the torch high, looked around and noted that her guess of this place being abandoned during its time being built was right. Spotting what looked to be like several unlit sconces upon the walls, Thalia carefully reached her torch over to lit them and watched as the room she was in now came to life with the light of the fires. “So it was abandoned…” Turning, Thalia left that room to light other sconces and soon the whole crypt was aglow with fires casting dancing shadows upon the walls.

But while Thalia explored around in the Crypt she was unaware of what Rhaessa was doing above as Rhaessa and the man she had warned Thalia about came face to face. “So they were right, a Hunter of Hunters is stalking around this unholy place once more.” Rhaessa smiled as she turned to face the man now. “It’s been a long time since I last saw you. Almost thought you had completely left this place and forgotten about us.” She smiled softly, she knew she was tempting fate but her duty at this moment was to protect Thalia until the new Vileblood was situated completely with her new life.

A soft thud was heard behind Rhaessa as a Hunter dressed in the garbs of the Old Hunters stood behind her, his face concealed behind his mask. " **_Rhaessa. It has been some time.. You are still as brash as ever._ ** " The Hunter's voice was deep, but not unkind. His eyes darted around as he carefully considered the area around him. " **_Guiding a new Vileblood, are we?_ ** "

“Ah, so you were following us,” Rhaessa continued to smile. “Of course I was, I volunteered for it. This one is different compared to most and I will see her “training” complete.” Rhaessa gripped her weapon and prepared to dual wield it. “Now is there something I can help you with?”

The old Hunter paused, his hand resting by a well worn and ancient pistol. " **_Yes, there is something you can help me with. Where is the other Vileblood that left with you two?_ ** " His other hand lazily grasped the handle of his blade, which Rhaessa could recognize almost instantly. " **_Today, someone has marked them as my target. You know I never miss a target.._ ** "

Rhaessa frowned for a moment, “The only one who left the Castle with me was the newest edition to the Queen’s many Vilebloods. If you seek another Vileblood well. The only one I could think of is Aeradar and who can say where he is haunting around at.” Rhaessa watched this old Hunter. 

" **_Hmm.. You have no idea then? Unfortunate. Perhaps instead, you could provide me with a bit of information about this.. Aeradar.._ ** " Faster than Rhaessa had expected, the old Hunter had drawn his weapon, a blade soaked in blood that seemed to sing as it kissed the flesh on her neck. " **_If you choose to comply, I shall leave you and the young one alone, even if you end up in my way. Seems a fair trade to me.._ ** "

Rhaessa hissed after being cut and leapt away as she yanked her weapon apart and now held it in a dual wielding stance, familiar to another Vileblood he had likely heard or seen before. “All you have to do is ask. No need to be violent.” Rhaessa told him as she stood prepared as her eyes bled into the familiar red that all Vilebloods eyes would become. “What do you desire to know about Aeradar?” 

" **_Whatever information may help in my Hunt. His style, his typical actions. I would not be the Hunter I am today by going in without information.."_ ** The old Hunter kept his blade drawn, still keeping his other hand resting on his pistol. The air was tense, the stare of the old Hunter piercing and unrelenting, his eyes glowing.  **_"Does he have any enemies, besides the cutthroat Vilebloods within your ranks?"_ **

“Never really paid much attention to his style outside the fact that he wields an axe and, like me, wears the Knights attire though his is the male variety,” Rhaessa spoke swiftly. “And he’s the usual “flirt with any woman who I met”, though with the newborn Vileblood that failed miserably.” Rhaessa was still amused by that fact. “His only enemies I am aware of are the other Vilebloods…” She took a moment to think before chuckling, “He has one. An Executioner but I have no idea which one.” She told the Hunter still watching him. “But be warned. He knows you are out on the hunt, not for him but just out on the hunt in general.” 

**_"I would be more surprised if he did not know. He has seen me before, watched the target I chased die slowly, burning alive. I'm certain your Queen also gives you plenty of warning, though Annalise has always revelled in chaos.."_ ** The Old Hunter nodded, tipping his hat slightly to Rhaessa.  **_"You have given me valuable information. I shall hold my end of the bargain, Vileblood. May your Hunts end well, and may the blood ever flow."_ ** The strange phrase was one known only by a select few, the ancient hymn of battle used by an ancient Vileblood. Before Rhaessa could properly react, the Hunter had vanished, gone from sight.

Sighing as she fixed her weapon, Rhaessa shook her head before a thought crossed her mind. “I’m an idiot...I should have warned him that Laenor is back as well…” Rhaessa turned and began to head towards the crypt where she had left Thalia. “So on top of the fact that this old Hunter is hunting Aeradar, Laenor is also back and on the prowl…” Stopping and looking skyward Rhaessa scrunched up her nose. “Was it the arrival of the New Vileblood that set such events in motion? And if it was, I wonder what other interesting things will happen.” With a sudden smile Rhaessa laughed. “I can’t wait to see what fun things happen. Oh dear little Aeritheos, what exciting adventures have you brought to this once boring place?” With that Rhaessa continued walking away and did not know that the man she had been speaking with had likely heard her, not that she cared, she had liked the old Hunter more than she had anyone else and was almost always willing to comply with his wishes. It was likely one of the reasons he would come to her for information about other Vilebloods.  _ Sadly he cannot know that I must groom Thalia for more than just being a Vileblood. She is to eventually be my replacement.  _ Rhaessa continued walking and wondered what Thalia was up to.


	6. Yharnam (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note(s):
> 
> 1) This is where the old Hunter's (from the previous chapter) name is revealed. He _DOES NOT_ belong to me but to the Author on here who goes by the name of Causal_Rusty who is a friend of mine. 
> 
> 2) Yes this is a non-Thalia chapter but it IS important to the story for later on I promise.

Aeradar walked without a worry in the world. He had just slain yet another young huntress who had refused him and sighed. “Sooner or later I’ll find one suitable to keep. Though that newblood has piqued my interest like no other. The granddaughter of Laenor…” He looked to his trusty axe and smirked. “It’s been a while since I last felt this excited to hunt. That new Vileblood must have brought this upon the Clan. I haven’t heard Rhaessa be more excited about anything and the Queen’s foul mood has been lifted. Wonder what other exciting things will happen?” he wondered as he transformed his weapon back into a normal sized Hunter’s axe instead of a one bladed battle axe. “Well whatever happens I will always win.” Aeradar looked to his garb and “flicked” some lingering bloody chunk from near his hip. “What a mess. It will take the servants hours to clean this off.” He nearly pouted before shaking his head. As he continued to walk, he barely noticed that he was being followed until something sounded out behind him and he stopped to look behind him only to see nothing there. “I’ve spent too much time in the Castle.” He huffed as he continued walking, only to stop a few moments later upon picking up upon Thalia’s scent. “So Rhaessa brought the newblood to Yharnam? They must be looking for a place for her to call her own while away from the castle.” Deciding to move away from that area, Aeradar began heading towards the area everyone had called the “Cathedral Ward” where he would ring the bell he carried upon his person to continue his hunting. He had more than enough blood to help satisfy the Queen’s desire and now needed to hunt for blood for himself. As he slowly walked without rush, he came to a stop as he felt someone's eyes land upon him. “Who the hell?” he wondered before suddenly hearing something move behind him.

Slow, yet soft footsteps slowly approached, not heavy enough to be a beast, but almost too heavy for a normal man. The air seemed to grow colder, the tension in the air growing thick enough to be cut simply by reaching out. As the footsteps began to draw closer, they stopped, silenced permeating the air. The click of the pin of a pistol sounded off right by Aeradar. 

Turning, Aeradar prepared his axe and scanned for the exact location for the sound but did not see anything out of the ordinary. “Who is there?!” He demanded to know as his eyes continued to scan around.

A soft chuckle drifted through the air, the sharp sound of a blade being dragged against a wall nearby echoing loudly. The sound was much like someone slowly scratching their nails along the surface of a chalkboard, harsh and piercing. Perched high above, a crow observed the scene, letting out a squawk, and yet nothing looked different. More footsteps approached, these much slower and more deliberate. " **_Oh, you silly little Vileblood.. Arrogant little ponce, aren't you?"_ **

Aeradar froze upon hearing the voice and his eyes widened. “ _ Impossible! _ ” His gaze whipped around now as he looked for whichever direction the owner of the voice would come from. “You can’t be him!” 

" **_Oh, but I am, little Vileblood.. You've caught yourself in my web, stepped into MY territory.."_ ** A scream tore through the air as a corpse plummeted to the ground right beside Aeradar. Pain and shock was written all over their face, the body another Hunter. The blood had been drained from the corpse, looking shrivelled and sagging in on itself, flesh loosely held by bones and the few muscles left. A deep cut was across their throat, yet no blood stained their clothes. 

Looking to the body before returning to looking around. “You think a corpse will scare me?” Aeradar inquired as he smirked. “That’s cute.” He transformed his axe into its long handled form and held it with both hands now. 

Maggots began to swarm out of the corpse, the chest rupturing from an unknown force.  **_"Oh, I was using the body as bait, young Vileblood.. After all, there are many beasts who are.. Quite hungry right now.."_ ** The corpse spasmed slightly, gasps escaping their mouth as a large centipede-like creature crawled out from their throat. Large footsteps were approaching now, coming quickly. The stench of the corpse, which smelled like it had been dead for some time, was worsening. The maggots that had climbed out of the body began to group together as a large wolf-like beast arrived, snarling down at Aeradar, towering above him.

Aeradar was unamused, “You really think  **_THIS_ ** will scare me? I’ve killed so many of these beasts it’s unamusing.” Aeradar chuckled as his eyes bled into the ever familiar blood-red. He could easily dispatch the wolf-like beast with ease as he was ever familiar with how to kill them. 

A small glowing vial dropped from above, shattering on the large beast. The familiar smell of blood grew strong, though this was stronger, more putrid. Pale blood. The beast screamed, hunching slightly as it began to change, growing larger. Poison coated its claws as it lunged with surprising speed at Aeradar. " **_You are correct. An arrogant soul such as yourself deserves.. A bit of a challenge.."_ **

_ “Can’t say you don’t know how to have fun.”  _ Aeradar flashed his fangs as he  _ barely _ dodged the incoming beast. Swiftly lunging towards the beast, he swung his axe and cut deeply into the beast before leaping away. 

Fire surrounded the enclosed area Aeradar and the beast, forcing the two into a tighter arena. The beast snarled from and swiped at him as he hopped back, the blood dripping from it not impairing its attack.  **_"Admirable, but you neglected to watch your back.." The corpse_ ** of the Hunter sprung up, lunging at Aeradar with maggots crawling within them. Grasped within their hands was a Saw Spear, and they jabbed forward with it, shambling like a zombie, flesh from their stomach loosely hanging onto them. 

Hissing as the spear cut into him, Aeradar snarled as he whipped his blade around to hit the corpse and send it flying before returning his gaze to the wolf and slashing at it as it came for him once more. “You should know better than anyone that I am able to focus on two enemies better than most.” Aeradar snarled out wondering what this man he was speaking to was trying to get at. “Why are you hiding,  **_Xavier_ ** ?” Aeradar snarled as his axe connected with the wolf and cut deep into it. “You can’t tell me that after all this time you’ve lost your backbone.” 

A soft laugh filled the air as a bullet careened through the air, striking Aeradar in the spine.  **_"Oh, you silly Vileblood.. Your little taunts will not get a raise out of me.."_ ** The maggots that had been crawling over the surface of the dead Hunter only a moment before began digging and burrowing into Aeradar's wounds, tearing at any exposed flesh to try and dig into him.  **_"You should be more concerned with yourself.."_ **

Aeradar cried out in pain as the bullet connected causing him to collapse at the same time the maggots began to tear into him. “ **_You old bastard!_ ** ” Aeradar roared out.

**_"It has been a good chase, little Vileblood, but alas, all good things must end.."_ ** Another bullet cascaded through the air, striking the beast slowly stalking towards him, making it fall back into the ring of fire and burn away, shrieking the entire time. The dead Hunter was put out of their misery with a simple molotov cocktail, burning away the remains of the body and the maggots infesting it. Two more bullets rang out, striking Aeradar in both of his kneecaps, the bullets puncturing all the way through.

Aeradar cried out once more before snarling out what was likely to be his last words.  **“** **_One of these days you will die bastard. I only wish I could be there to see it and I hope it’s one of my brethren who is the cause of it!”_ **

A soft thud came from behind Aeradar as the old Hunter who had been tormenting him dropped down, slowly approaching him. He drew his blade, casually running the surface along his neck until he stopped in front of him, smiling. He pushed the blade a bit further in, speaking low. " **_I look forward to it.."_ ** The last thing Aeradar saw was the grin on the older man's face before his head was severed from his body.


	7. Cainhurst Castle (Part 4)

Back at the Castle of Cainhurst, Rhaessa was smiling as she watched Thalia look over the weapon she had just gifted to the younger Vileblood. “It’s called a Rakuyo. There were only three ever made...That I know of…” She quickly spoke as Thalia looked the weapon over, “and only two of our kind have ever used them.”

Thalia looked to Rhaessa then, “I know you use one but who is the other?”

Rhaessa smiled sadly now, “Unfortunately she is no longer around. She died some time ago to my knowledge and you will never meet her but her name was Maria, to many in Yharnam she was known as Lady Maria and she was extremely skilled with such a weapon as she greatly disliked the blood blades that come from our home.” 

Thalia looked back to the weapon and frowned. “What makes this one so special that you would give it to me?” 

“The three Rakuyo that exist to this day all have different blood gem imprints,” Rhaessa walked over and pointed to where the so called “blood gems” could be placed. “I have already slotted this one with the necessary three gems to make your new life a little easier should you choose to wield it in combat.” Rhaessa then pointed to the first gemstone. “This is called a “Murky Blood Gemstone” and gives your new weapon the ability to inflict poison upon whatever fool or beast gets in your way.” Rhaessa pointed to the next one, “This is the “Gold Blood Gem” and will cause the weapon to hurt beasts more than what your Cane does now.” Pointing to the last gem slot, Rhaessa chuckled, “This one was a bit of a pain for me to get because the variation of this gem can only be found in the places called “Chalice Dungeons”, which is a whole other beast to tackle, but this is called a “Pulsing Damp Blood Gem” and it will be your best friend when wielding this weapon.”

“How so?” Thalia inquired as Rhaessa smirked.

“So long as it remains slotted within the weapon, the health of your enemies becomes yours. It will heal you constantly. Add on the effects of the other two gems and this version of the Rakuyo can easily help you knock a Human, or a beast, flat.” Rhaessa told Thalia who absorbed this information. “For now though, it would be best to wait to use it until you are fully trained with using such a weapon.”

“How long would that take?”

“If you were Human? I would say several months to a few years. As a Vileblood? A few weeks at the most, three days at the least.” Rhaessa smiled as she motioned for Thalia to follow her.

“How are you able to keep track of time? I thought all of Yharnam and Cainhurst were trapped in one long never ending eternal night?”

“We are. Both Yharnam and Cainhurst are cloaked in the seemingly eternal embrace of night. But Cainhurst was wrapped in the cloak of night long before Yharnam was and thus we Vilebloods have a natural way to tell time despite not needing to worry about time at all.” Rhaessa smiled as she and Thalia moved to head to Thalia’s room. “As you grow older and more used to the “vile” blood within your body now, you will be able to hone in on that particular skill. For now though, let us put your new weapon away within your room and go to the library so that we can find you some books to read in your spare time when you're not hunting for our Queen or yourself.”

“Alright,” Thalia nodded as she followed Rhaessa to (first her room where she set the weapon down carefully) the library where they managed to scrounge up some books that interested Thalia.

After doing that and returning Thalia to her room and making sure she was comfortable, Rhaessa left Thalia to read while snuggled up in a chair near the burning fire in the hearth within Thalia’s room. While the Vilebloods of Cainhurst had no need for such things as food, sleep, drinks (outside of blood) or warmth, they could partake in those things if they wished (that and it was always nice to have a warm fire to curl up and read by. Rhaessa continued walking until a thought struck her, it would be hours before Thalia would need her again as the younger Vileblood was likely to be lost within the thick novel she was reading for hours on end and thus Rhaessa had some time to herself. _I should return to Yharnam… I know it's not a smart idea but I must speak with that old Hunter soon and warn him about Laenor. Those two were always butting heads last I saw of them both and if Thalia really is Laenor’s granddaughter… things won’t end well if Xavier goes after her as Laenor is likely to be extremely protective of her._ Sighing, Rhaessa shook her head. “I don’t see things ending well if Xavier and Laenor meet again. Especially if Thalia does something to catch Xavier’s attention.” Once more Rhaessa began walking and felt a shiver run along her spine. “That meeting will not end well at all…” Or at least Rhaessa believed it wouldn’t end well. As she thought it over Rhaessa remembered how Laenor had told her how he believed Xavier (who had been younger then he was now) “too brash and hardheaded” for his own good. But as she thought it over completely, Rhaessa realized that Xavier was now older and more wiser than the last time she had seen him as if time had caused him to finally settle down from the brashness he had once had. _What happened to you after you left, Xavier? And was it for the better? Or for the Worse?_ Rhaessa shook her head once more before deciding to check in with the servants who had just returned from Yharnam. Stopping on the stairs above them, Rhaessa watched as they soon scattered like insects and huffed out an amused chuckle. “Like insects before a light.” Turning she looked to a particular servant and spoke. “You there!” 

The servant yelped before turning to her with fear in his eyes. Though they could not speak, their words showed in their eyes easily. _Yes my Lady?_

“Is the Newblood's Yharnam home finished?” She inquired as the servant nodded with the words showing in his eyes.

 _Yes, my lady. A few of us linger still to keep it in pristine condition!_ Despite the fear within his body language, the servant did not dare look away from Rhaessa.

“Good. Return to your duties, I have nothing more for you.” Rhaessa dismissed the servant who rushed away as she turned her gaze to the world outside the Castle as a wandering thought crossed her mind. _I wonder where Aeradar is. He is usually never this late coming home. Not that it’s any of my business, If he was found by Xavier it wouldn’t surprise me to hear of Aeradar’s death. That was one thing Xavier was always good at. He always gets his target sooner or later and he has the patience to rival the Queen herself if not more so._ “Even though I find myself missing the talks he and I used to have, he’d sooner kill me then relax and talk and I would be deserving of it.” Rhaessa laughed softly then. “Oh dear Hunter of Hunters, how much longer until I cross that list of yours? Or have I crossed it already and you are just saving me for later?”

Unfortunately for her, Rhaessa would never come to find out the answers to those questions for the next time that old Hunter would see her, Rhaessa would no longer be "alive".


	8. Yharnam (part3)

Sometime would pass and Thalia would find herself in the crypt she called her “home”. Her “official initiation” into the Vileblood clan was completed, her training with Rhaessa was finished as she had learned all that Rhaessa could teach her and now she was able to prowl around and do as all Vilebloods did in Yharnam: hunt for blood. Yet there was something off about this particular time frame that Thalia just could not shake. After her training with Rhaessa was completed, Rhaessa had been sent to Yharnam on a mission given to her by their Queen and had promised to visit Thalia within her “home”. Yet something felt wrong and Thalia, for the whole of her life (both living and undead) she could not name what it was and it was making her restless. “Rhaessa where are you? You’re never this late.” Thalia wondered as she sat at a table within the crypt. Thanks to the Cainhurst Servants, this place was more like an actual home then a crypt, yet it still managed to keep its “dead things live here” aura. Frowning as she looked over to the skeleton in the corner, Thalia let out a chuckle. “I don’t know why I keep you there, you’ve been dead for god knows how long, yet I find myself unable to allow you to be moved… and I just realized I’m talking to a skeleton… I must be losing my mind.” Thalia chuckled as she swore she could hear the response her brother would give to her words and shook her head. Suddenly as if being shaken out of her thoughts, Thalia turned to see one of the few Cainhurst servants come up to her and frowned, “What’s this?” She inquired with a brow raising as the servant gave her a sorrowful look. She had learned to read the words within their eyes since discovering that they were ALL mute and studied what the servant spoke within his gaze. 

_A letter from her royal majesty. It’s about the status of Lady Rhaessa._

“Thank you. Go, take a break or return to your duties. If I have a need for you I will call.” Thalia gently instructed the servant who swiftly bowed before leaving to tend to the room that Thalia used as a sort of “workshop” for the care of her weapons. Despite how cruel most of the other Vilebloods were to the servants, Thalia treated them with kindness and, while it had confused them at first, they were finding that they were coming to enjoy her kindness. If she ever grew angry, she never turned her anger upon them. Thalia had taught them how to write so she had a better form of communication with them should it be needed and even allowed them to take their own names if they wished (though only one of them had as he was often the one who would interact with her the most). Closing her eyes, Thalia mentally prepared herself for what she was about to read, and upon opening the letter what she found there broke her heart. Setting the letter aside, Thalia felt several emotions, with two being the strongest, rising from somewhere within the depths of her very being and struggled with them. Standing from where she sat, Thalia soon turned and picked up her cane and sighed. _Sitting around moping won’t do me any good. No. Instead I will hunt. I will hunt and hunt and hunt until I find the bastard who killed her and I don’t care who I slay in the process as it will be more blood for my Queen._ “I am leaving to go hunt.” Thalia announced as the servants (of which there were four) watched her from the doorways of the rooms they were in, they had felt the sudden shift in her mood and knew that her mood had turned foul but also knew that she would not turn it upon them. “I will return as soon as I am able.” She promised them as she turned to them all with a soft smile. Turning, she began to walk out of the crypt and soon exited out into the city of Yharnam. “Ugh. This place always smells like pig shit. Might want to go through and remove the pigs again soon.” She made a note to do so as she never liked the smell left behind by those creatures (she wasn’t sure anyone did and if they did she’d think them beyond any help). Taking a bell from her side, she smirked as she rang it and felt a pull to some other place. “Let’s see if I can’t find you, you sly little bastard.” With those last words, Thalia’s hunt for the person who had slain Rhaessa began. Unknown to her, however, someone else was coming across Rhaessa’s fallen form.

***

Soft footsteps echoed through the night as the Old Hunter carefully moved through the streets of Yharnam. It was much a routine, going along this particular route, for no beasts stood to block him, and the frigid winds never traveled past the tall structures. He paused for a moment, the familiar stench of blood hitting his nose. There was of course always a scent of blood on the air, but here it was fresh, and the blood on the ground gave plenty a hint of that. Cautiously, he rested his hand upon his weapon, moving slowly as to not allow his footsteps to sound. 

Outside of his breathing and the smell of freshly spilled blood, nothing could be heard nor seen except for the blood which trailed away from him and towards the area where Rhaessa and he had last spoken sometime ago when he had been searching for Aeradar. But if Rhaessa was in the area once more, there was no obvious sign of her. At least, there wasn’t one if one wasn’t looking closely and carefully.

The Old Hunter carefully began to scan the area around him, a sense of unease building within him. _Who passed through here recently? There's not many I can think of.. Perhaps Rhaessa killed someone? No, that would not make sense.._

Suddenly the sound of something metal upon stone rang out as a glint of something silvery fell to the ground from nearby. If one only looked close enough they would see that it was part of a familiar looking weapon. A weapon Rhaessa loved to use and something she would never leave behind, at least not willingly.

The Old Hunter carefully grabbed the weapon, examining it for a moment. He let out a soft sigh, moving a bit further and discovered the corpse of a familiar figure. _Oh you poor dear. You were a good person._

Sitting against a wall, slumped over, was Rhaessa. If it wasn’t for the wounds that were revealed through tears in her attire, she would look as if she were sleeping peacefully. Yet it was clear that she had been wound to the point that even if the old Hunter had gotten to her in time, the loss of blood would have killed her anyway. Her pale blonde hair and much of her attire was drenched in blood signalling that whatever or whoever had attacked her hadn’t been given an easy time but then again, Rhaessa never gave anyone an easy time when they dared engage into battle with her, especially if they were insistent on fighting. Out of every Vileblood who was still living (if being an undead vampiric being counted as living), Rhaessa had always been unique in her approach to hunting. She had rarely (if ever) used the bell that all Vilebloods carried upon their person as she preferred letting people come to her but even then she would only kill those who were intent on slaughtering her mercilessly. That and she was the only one the Vileblood Queen called upon to slaughter Vilebloods who had earned the Queen’s wrath. Resting in her open right hand was the hilt of the other half of her beloved weapon which would never again be used by her. 

The Old Hunter gently picked up Rhaessa, a soft smile appearing on his lips. **_"It is unfortunate to see such a bright light like yours to fade.. May the Long Night grant you eternal rest.."_ ** He gently set her down so she was laying down, pulling out a bright red swath of cloth, covering her body, but keeping her face revealed. He reassembled her weapon and placed it back into her hands, resting them on her chest. **_"I suppose this is goodbye then, Rhaessa. I will miss our exchanges."_ **

As he finished with that, the familiar sound of a person’s dying scream tore through the air but it was only the first of many that sounded as soon several others followed after, signalling that someone, more than likely a vengeful Vileblood (it would be no surprise as a few, though not many, had adored Rhaessa and it would not be too far-fetched to say that one of those few was out looking for whomever had dared to kill Rhaessa), was out on the prowl and killing others with no mercy. But with the amount of dying screams that ripped through the air, this Vileblood apparently did not seem to care if the Old Hunter came for them. When the last scream died down all grew quiet once more. What the Old Hunter could not know until he was to investigate the screams was that that Vileblood was Thalia and that she had left one person barely alive and bleeding out. A person who would set the Old Hunter on the path to hunting her down before dying themselves.

The Old Hunter left Rhaessa behind after placing incense around her body, heading to survey the carnage that had ensued.  _ It would do no good to allow some random beast to dine on such a brilliant Hunter's corpse.. _ Around him were the corpses of many, visceral cuts and gunshot wounds littering them. It was clear the attacks had been done out of anger and despair rather than a coordinated attack, and the state of the corpses reminded him of another Hunter, one who worked for the Healing Church.  _ Couldn't be him though, he's got a family to worry about, and he has no connections to the Vilebloods. _

Suddenly a weak groan sound as a voice spoke up,  _ “He...brought...this upon us…” _ the voice was weak, nearly close to death.  _ “He...brought that….huntress’s wrath...upon us….” _ The owner of the voice whimpered as his voice brought the Old Hunter’s attention towards him.  _ “He shouldn’t...have killed...that Vileblood…” _ The owner of the voice was barely, just barely, alive and his eyes were closed.  _ “She came...from nowhere...slaughtered them all...no mercy… Claimed… it was...revenge…”  _ The nearly dead man continued to whimper before shivering.  _ “...she’s...a vileblood… Cane….wearing...hunter’s...attire…”  _ The man went silent as death claimed him.

Shaking his head, the Old Hunter threw down a few oil urns onto the bodies of the massacred men, burning their bodies away with a few molotov cocktails.  _ It seems that my suspicion was correct, another Vileblood caused this little massacre. All for revenge, huh? Reminds me of myself..  _ Letting out a little chuckle, he departed, the new information he learned resting in his head.  _ Who knows? Might come in handy some day.. _

As the Old Hunter left, Thalia approached where Rhaessa was now laying and knelt beside her. “Oh Rhaessa, my love…” Thalia felt tears pricking at her eyes and closed them as she willed her cane away into a temporary non-existence. Reaching down, Thalia gently took Rhaessa into her arms and with surprising strength, lifted the woman up while being mindful of Rhaessa’s Rakuyo. “ _ Let’s go home...where you may rest… _ ” With that Thalia began to walk away, carrying Rhaessa’s body and weapon to the crypt that they had once called home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Things to be clarified so you all don't crucify me:  
> 1) Thalia is NOT aware of the Hunter's Dream during this story for a reason.  
> 2) Rhaessa IS from Cainhurst but was NOT present during the time the Executioners raided the Castle. She was away.  
> 3) Thalia and Rhaessa will be/are important to each other.  
> 4) As a Human, Thalia is 18 years of age but due to her becoming a Vileblood, she will no longer "properly" age. Rhaessa's age is unknown.


End file.
